


The Good Kind of Attention

by Countershocked (Dokuganryu)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fingering, M/M, misuse of armament haki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuganryu/pseuds/Countershocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doflamingo's been waiting for Vergo. Nothing can satisfy him like he can and Vergo knows this and takes great pleasure in using it to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Kind of Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend for her birthday, because hey there isn't enough of this ship in the world and I plan to deliver when needed o;

"You seem to want something from me, young master. You're acting rather..." He didn't need to say it. Doflamingo knew exactly what he was doing to get his attention. It was silly really, all he had to do was ask, but he seemed to prefer a more 'hands-on' method.  This method being arms wrapping around him and a hand slipping under his pants. "Hah...If you know what I want then why are we still standing here?" Doflamingo pressed his lips against the back of Vergo's neck, biting him eagerly. 

 

Vergo gave a sigh, tilting his head to give him more room, "If you mark me you're getting nothing." He took hold of Doflamingo's wrist, his grip slowly tightening until he heard a growl of protest and felt the teeth leave his skin. "You're no fun..." He huffed, grabbing his subordinate by the front of his collar, turning to slam him back into a nearby wall before sinking to his knees, burying his face against the bulge in Vergo's pants. 

 

He slipped his glasses off, "If you're going to do that I want to look you in the eye." There were some commands Doflamingo would only take from Vergo and this was one of them; He couldn't say no to that authoritative tone. With a slight hesitation he took them off, his gaze shifting upwards with a smirk as he tugged away the fabric, licking his lips as Vergo's cock bobbed in front of him. He was going to enjoy this. 

 

He started slowly, first lapping over the slit before taking it past his lips, moaning as the inches filled his mouth completely. "You look incredible with your lips stretched wide like that," Vergo purred, winding his fingers in Doflamingo's hair, giving a gentle push to the back of his head, encouraging him to pick up the pace. He'd have smirked had Vergo's cock not been pressed to the back of his throat, not that he was complaining about that of course. Taking the hint, he moved quicker, sucking around the girth as he slid from base to tip repeatedly, swallowing each sliver of precum with a groan.

 

"Aren't you enjoying yourself...a-ah bit too much?" He bit his lip as he rolled his hips forwards, the wet warmth was becoming far too inviting for him and Doflamingo knew it. The blond let his eye slide shut as he held Vergo in his mouth for a few moments, savouring the taste he craved. With a slick pop the length slipped from his lips, opting to use his fingers to tease and stroke him instead, "I could say the same to you, no?" He grinned, quickening his hand as Vergo struggled to hold back his low, pleasured moans. 

 

"If you keep up that tone, you're getting nothing from me." He curled his lips into a smirk, pressing his thumb against the inside of Doflamingo's cheek, "hold your filthy mouth open and you'll get something nice" he promised, grasping his jaw to force it open wider. He felt his face grow hot with arousal at how Vergo was addressing him, his own cock starting to throb from just the tone of his voice. He had to do something, he had to reach down and try to satisfy the building tension; too bad for him that Vergo noticed. 

 

The boot came down hard against his hand, kicking it out of the way to grind his heel against the bulge, raising his brow as Doflamingo squirmed and panted. "I'm not going to tell you again. Behave. Or you get nothing." His command was stern and Doflamingo knew that he was serious about it. He gave a small nod to show he understood, wrapping both of his hands around Vergo's shaft, focussing all of his attention on making him come.

 

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" He chided, keeping his foot in place, letting out a low groan as the blond's skilled digits worked him thoroughly. Doflamingo only moved faster as the length throbbed under his fingers, eagerly lapping at the head as thick, white cum spurted out, coating his flushed face. It was sinfully satisfying to see his boss at his mercy like this, completely submissive and pliable. "Look at the mess you've made of yourself...Honestly you're no better than a common whore," Vergo wiped at his cheek, smirking at how quickly Doflamingo's tongue darted out to suck the digit clean. He must have been desperate. 

"Strip off and spread yourself for me."

He didn't need to be told twice. Vergo observed the garments fall to the floor, the trail leading to the neatly made bed in the centre of the room. Doflamingo looked over his shoulder, biting his lip before lounging across the sheets, propping himself against the headboard with a wanton smirk. It took every ounce of his self-restraint not to touch his cock now it was freed; it was shameful how desperate he was for Vergo's touch. 

The man sauntered forwards, cracking his neck as he decided what to do with the blond. He really wanted to just bend him over and fuck him but patience was the key here. Vergo knew how to handle Doflamingo better than anyone, after all. He grabbed some lube from the nearby dresser, "You're going to use this to prepare yourself for me," he knelt in front of him, "fuck yourself with your fingers."

He was about to protest, but the stern look Vergo was giving him made him rethink his sassy comeback. Begrudgingly he took the bottle, slicking his fingers before pressing them against his ass, a little flustered by how his subordinate continued to stare him down. With a sharp gasp he slipped the tips inside, the embarrassment only growing as Vergo spread his legs wide so he could see every last bit of Doflamingo's shame.

“That’s it…Good boy.” He wouldn’t dare talk to his boss like this outside of the bedroom; he doubted anyone would in all honesty, unless they had a death wish. Vergo gripped under his knees, his nails digging into Doflamingo’s tan skin as he pushed him back, taking in the exquisite view beneath him with a smug grin. “Look at how deep they’re going. You must be desperate for me to be inside you, hm?”

Doflamingo sighed as he curled his digits upwards, hips bucking as waves of pleasure rocked through him from his own touch; It was his body, of course he knew how to please every last inch of it. “M-Mh you know I am…You’re just being a-ah cocktease,” he growled, fisting the sheets out of frustration. “C-Can’t you just fuck me already? P-please…” his panting only grew louder the faster he thrust and he was growing more impatient by the minute.

Vergo merely laughed, “Well since you asked so nicely, I suppose so,” he gave Doflamingo’s ass a hard slap before lining himself up, stroking his length as the blond slipped his digits out, looking up to him eagerly. Without further hesitation he spread Doflamingo, sighing as he pushed forwards, sinking himself slowly into the tightness with a low moan. “You didn’t do a very good job, you’re still tight as fuck.” He tutted, pulling Doflamingo upwards, arms holding onto him as he leaned back, so his boss was straddling him.

“What? You’re expecting me to fuck you?” Vergo chuckled, observing as Doflamingo only grew more flustered, turning his head from the smug grin. “Y-You want me to…R-Ride you?” Well, that was obvious, he wasn’t too sure why he’d asked that. Slowly he rocked his hips down, letting his head roll back as the pleasured waves started to hit him. This is what he’d wanted; not his fingers, not toys. He’d wanted Vergo.

He relaxed back, bracing a hand around the small of Doflamingo’s back, the other rested on his tanned thigh, giving it a firm swat as a silent command to go faster. Doflamingo didn’t hesitate to quicken, sweat slicking his body as he speared himself relentlessly on Vergo’s cock, desperate pants growing louder as he managed to hit _that_ spot. “F-Fuck…D-Don’t stop…A-Ah..!”

If anything he was planning on doing the opposite of stopping; having Doflamingo like this at his mercy was a rare treat, one he intended to thoroughly relish. “Brace yourself…” Vergo gripped him, fingers teasing his skin as he held Doflamingo down, sheathing himself fully inside, “let me hear your voice, Doffy…” he teased, watching as his boss’s eye shot open at the fact he’d just activated his haki, giving his cock that little bit of extra girth.

Doflamingo bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood as he fought to contain himself, arching back as he adjusted to the newfound size. It wasn’t the first time Vergo had done this, but it never failed to surprise him. “A-Ah..M-Move…P-Please I…” He choked out the words, rolling his hips in time with Vergo’s movements, settling into a steady rhythm as the inches stretched him wider with each thrust.

“Is it too much?”

“N-No…Hah…N-Never too much…” Doflamingo’s laugh was broken up by sharp gasps, his entire body shaking as Vergo started to speed up after getting the all-clear to continue. He was always a little cautious when he did this, as he knew it was a lot to take, even for someone Doflamingo’s size; asking if he was alright just seemed like second nature, even if the answer he received was the same each time.

The blond fell forwards, gripping the headboard with one hand as he rested the other on Vergo’s shoulder, his moans only growing louder each time the cock inside him hit his spot. “I-I’m…” He couldn’t get past the first word before the pleasure overwhelmed him, the heat building until his orgasm hit him like a freight train, his lips parted in a long, continuous groan as his cum splattered across Vergo’s torso in thick spurts.

Vergo couldn’t hold back as Doflamingo tensed up, squeezing his shaft with enough force to draw out his own climax. He spilled himself as deep as he could inside of the man with a more reserved moan, pulling Doflamingo into a tight grip as he slid out, smirking slightly as he yelped at the sudden change. “Are you alright there, young master?”

Doflamingo nudged under his arm, pulling it around him as he rested on his collar bone, “’m fine, just a little tired…You always manage to wear me out, Vergo.”

“Good. I like it when you’re like this.” The man relaxed back among the sheets, running his fingers through Doflamingo’s sweat slicked hair as he held him close, “you’re cleaning this up though,” he gestured to his torso, “it’s your mess, after all.”

“I’ll go put the shower on in a minute, just let me enjoy this…” The blond mumbled, pushing his head up into the touch, content with resting on his subordinate for the time being; he was tired as fuck and honestly if he could just sleep he would, but it wouldn’t be fair to Vergo, at least not until he was clean and _not_ covered in ejaculate.

“Fine. Don’t think you’re following me into the shower though.”

“Wouldn’t _dream_ of it…”


End file.
